


Doctor and Jack

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Assassination, Character Death, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling in Love at the End of the World, Gunshot Wounds, Resurrection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The doctor meets an old friend and an old enemy.  The fate of earth is in danger will the Doctor and her fam same the universe from the evil toclafame.Sorry not the best at summarys!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic  
> Jack is a time lord  
> All galifreyans are time lords  
> When the doctor or master regenerate the regenerate into a time lord who isn't related to them.  
> Only some time lords can regenerate

Doctor who fanfic  
The Doctor walked through the streets wondering how Ruth was a past version of her. The ignored everything she walked by until she saw 3 Humans teleport out of nowhere.

The doctor said,"oh, hey there you are! Where were you?"

Yaz answered,"um someone called Jack teleported us up to a space ship looking for you!" 

The doctor looked up abd asked,"what was his second name?"

Graham said,"harness, something like that."

The doctor asked," Was He called Jack Harkness??"

Graham answered,"yeah I think so! Why? Do you know him?" The Doctor Said,"Yes, he was an old friend! Do you remember where we parked the TARDIS?" 

\--------------------------------------------------------

They walked around the corner when someone appeared out of nowhere.  
The Doctor and Jack looked at eachother in shock. 

The Doctor and Jack hugged.

They chatted all the way back to the TARDIS.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
When they got back to the TARDIS they went to Sheffield. Ryan, Graham and Yaz went home. 

The Doctor asked Jack,"So, what has happened to you since we last spoke to each other?" Jack answered," Well, I moved to 51st Century Earth, then there was a war, then became a time agent, then Remade Torchwood and then we catch up! That's it!" The Doctor answered,"Moved to an alien planet, that got destroyed. Then I thought you were dead. Moved planets like 15 times then became the doctor!" Jack said in a sympathetic tone," Really? You thought I died?" The doctor answered,"Yes! My foster parents told me that Gallifrey was destroyed and no one made it out alive." 

Jack pulled the doctor into a hug which lasted five minutes. They didn't want to let go from eachother. Being apart for 200years the didn't want to be separated again.


	2. Tocla-What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fam descover something Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of the toclafame episode

Ryan, Graham and Yas texting on a group chat 

Ryan: Did you see The Doctors face when she first saw Jack?

Yas:Yes, it looked like she hasn't seen him in literally hundreds of years

Ryan:Theory

Yas: what is it?

Ryan: What if they are in love with eachother or have crushes on eachother?

Yas: It's possible! But don't get your hopes up

Yas: And maybe we shouldn't bring that up

Ryan:Ok

Graham: You guys realise we are in the same room texting eachother??  
\----------------  
Several adventures later(2 months later)

Yas ran into the TARDIS holding a laptop shouting,"DOCTOR, SOMETHING HAPPENED ON EARTH!" thinking the doctor was not in the console room. The Doctor peered round the console table saying," I'm right here! What happened??"

Yas replied," The priminister is Allowing these toclafame creatures to take over earth!" The doctor responded,"What?" And pulled a few levers and the TARDIS was moving.

The Doctor phoned Jack  
D=Doctor J=Jack

D: Jack, Major Earth Problem!

J: Yes I was just about to call you! Can you pick me up?

D:Yes! Where are you?

End of call  
\---------------------------------------  
The Doctor asked," What is the name of the Priminister?" Yas replied," Harold! Harold Saxon!" The Doctor looked up worried, Graham asked," Who is he? And why do you look like the world is going to end?"

The Doctor nervously said,"Well he is a Past Regeneration of the master, pretending to be human. 10 years ago the master Had this plan to destroy earth with the toclafame but I stopped him before he became priminister..." Graham cut the doctor off," So that Harold guy, is going to destroy the universe! Wouldn't I remember the toclafame then??" The Doctor said,"No, U.N.I.T wiped Earth's mind so you wouldn't remember it!"  
Yas' phone rang

\---------------------------------------------------  
Yas' mum: Hey Yas can you come over your boss wants to speak to you!

Yas: Mum put dad on the phone?

Yas' dad: What is it?

Yas,:dad only answer in yes or no, Is someone there?

Yas' dad: Yes, Run!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Master's helpers kidnapped yas' family. Driving off with them locked inside the van.


	3. Hide out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on the run from the master and the doctor and Jack start to fall in love with eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic David Tennant's Doctor never met the master

The Doctor went over to the TARDIS console table and looked under the table for 5 TARDIS keys. Yas asked," Doctor what are those?" The Doctor answered,"TARDIS keys! They make you unnoticeable, so you can go places without people seeing you! Yaz asked," Why would we need them?" The Doctor said," The master kidnapped your family, Probably because he wants me dead. He also Knows what the TARDIS looks like so he will easily find it. So we have to go somewhere away from the TARDIS where he won't find us, so we can at least get a plan to stop him." Ryan asked,"Why would he want you dead?" The Doctor answered,"So he can destroy the universe with the toclafame!" Ryan answered,"oh!" \-------------------------------------------------------------------- They hid out in an abandoned building. Yas brought chips, they Doctor asked," Did anyone see you?" Yas answered," I don't think so, it was really quiet outside!" Jack said," Doctor, I've got access to Torchwood! They are in Greenland!" The Doctor said,"Okay! And U.N.I.T is gone!" Jack asked," what do you mean U.N.I.T is gone?" The Doctor answered," All U.N.I.T operations have been put on hold until further notice!" \------------------------------------------------------------ The Fam were asleep. The Doctor looked at a wall for a few hours until Jack asked," Doc are you okay?" The Doctor answered," I'm worried about the master, he could destroy the universe and we can't use the TARDIS to get around the place..." the Doctor was now standing next to Jack looking on the laptop screen, the doctor continued," And there is something about This master which makes me think I have seen him before, like when I was a child!" They looked at eachother and Kissed.


	4. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Think of a plan to stop the master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been spelling toclafame wrong

It was now the morning, tonight the earth will welcome the toclafame.

Yas asked,"do you have a plan?" 

The Doctor answered,"no! But I did find out that the toclafame are coming tonight!" Ryan asked,"Will they destroy earth?" The Doctor answered,"Well, the would probably try!"

Yas suggested,"wait, what if we use the TARDIS keys to spy on the master!?"  
The Doctor said,"That is what I was thinking!" \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They walked through the streets of London To get to the Military airport where the president's airplane would land. Ryan, Graham and Yaz were Infront of the Doctor and Jack. Jack and the doctor were holding hands, Jack asked,"Are you sure this will work?" The Doctor answered," To be honest I'm not sure, It is The Master anything is possible!" Some Time Passed they Arrived. The President Got out of his plane and The Master said," Your taking over this Operation?" The President answered," Since the UK elected an Ass, Yes!" Yas' Family were Dragged out of the van screaming," Let us go!!!!!!" Jack asked The Doctor," Can you get this to work ?" The doctor soniced his Vortex Minipulator and teleport onto The Vallyent.


	5. The vallyent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are on the vallyent they try to stop the master

They appear in a corridor. Yaz said,"I'm never going to get used to that!" The Doctor said in a nauseous tone,"Same!" Ryan asked,"So where we going?" The Doctor said,"This way!" And they walked down the cold corridor hiding when there was any soldiers which wasn't as often as they thought. They Quietly walked into the room where the master, The president, Soldiers and the masters Wife Lucy Saxon. The Toclafame Appered, The President said," Hi Toclafame I am James Sullivan President of The USA, I and all of Humanity Welcome you to our planet!" The Toclafame Complained," We don't want you, we want our mister master!" The President replied," I can be your master." The Toclafame shouted,"No we don't like you! We only like our Mister Master!" The Toclafame killed the President. The master was about to shoot Yas' mum when Yas pushed her mum out the way breaking the perception filter. The master turned the doctor to stone. Ryan and Graham were taken by the soldiers. Jack put his Vortex Minipulator on yas' wrist, typed a code in an Yas teleported away as The Master Shot Jack. Yas' looked up and saw the toclafame start destroying earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> More soon


End file.
